miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Agreste
''NOTE: This character belongs to The Owl City. No edits will be made without my permission and anyone doing so will have any changes reverted to the way it used to be. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= '''Emma Josephine Agreste' is the main heroine of Miraculous: Celestial Guardians. The middle child among the three children of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, as well as their only daughter. While an ordinary teenager attending middle school, she dreams of becoming a successful and world-famous rock star in the interest of firing up the passions of her future listeners, motivating them to do something out of the norm as means of achieving greater heights. With the Phoenix Miraculous, when Flairre enters it, Emma becomes wreathed in raging flames and out comes her superhero identity of Firebird, The Burning Maiden. She has the element of fire under the control to battle the forces of Yumas and Homunculi terrorizing France. Appearance General Appearance= Emma appears as a young woman of average height and weight, with a sylphlike build having slight athletic features to it. When she was in her earlier years, she had long, flowing blonde hair, but around 14 years old, she trimmed it to chin-level, adding the tips, as well as some strands, with smokey topaz highlights. |-|Civilian Attire= ... |-|Firebird=... Personality While she does have her mother's sense of kindness and compassion, opting to chat out with strangers and rebuke Powers & Abilities General Attributes= *'Athleticism': Emma is shown to be quite athletic and agile. Her level of athleticism enables to her traverse on narrow surfaces such as rails or ropes, albeit slowly, vault through obstacles while running through the streets of paris, and jump from one rooftop to another with minimal or no damage, although she rarely does this because of how risky it is. *'Quick Reflexes': Emma has shown a higher aptitude of quickly responding to actions that are normally too fast for an average person to react. This includes ducking down when someone threw an object at her while reading a book, catch falling objects, and managing to nearly evade Dark Horse's fast-paced strikes while in her civilian identity. *'Zoological Knowledge': *'Tactical Intelligence': |-|As Firebird= *Fire Manipulation: .... **Majestic Inferno: Firebird's special superpower, as well as her coup de grace in finishing off a Cryptid or a Homunculus. The Phoenix Miraculous is discarded from the belt then placed on the hilt of the Combustiblade, where the blade is extended by an aura of raging flames. Firebird then readies herself while holding the weapon in a reverse-gripped manner and swings the weapon with tremendous power that a triad of flaming pillars charge right at the target where they fuse into a fire vortex that devours them whole, ending in an explosive finish. Using this must be at the most crucial moment, as Emma has only less than five minutes before reverting back to her civilian identity. *Smoke Manipulation: Firebird can generate blasts of smoke that, while entirely useless from a distance since they begin to fall apart upon being launched, can suffocate enemies at close range. Creating thick mists of non-hazardous smoke is what Firebird does to make her escape without the risk of being followed. The Combustiblade's Projectile Mode utilizes this sub-power to fire out polished bullets of smoke. **Smokestack Lightning: .... *Heat Resistance: Being associated with fire, Firebird is naturally immune to heat regardless of intensity. It's worth noting that she is still vulnerable to actions caused by fire such as explosions. Relationships Family= *Marinette Agreste: *Adrien Agreste: *Louis Agreste: *Hugo Agreste: |-|Friends= *Ryusei Sakuraba: *Camille de Rochefort *Ringo Etoile: *Breanne Poxleitner: Trivia *Firebird's design is inspired by Kamen Rider OOO's Tajador Combo, as well as Kamen Rider Build's RabbitRabbit Form. *Emma has a record of getting into fights ever since she was 6. Category:Female Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculous: Celestial Guardians Category:Superhero